<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner for my Victory by MONANIK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419811">Dinner for my Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/pseuds/MONANIK'>MONANIK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiship Short Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Could be romantic, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata breaks into the Youth training camp, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tokyo (City), manga spoilers but not really, skip-able spoilers, youth training camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/pseuds/MONANIK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hinata broke into the Youth Training camp instead and Kageyama helped him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiship Short Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner for my Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As prompted by @strongest_decoy on Twitter.</p><p>Skip the last part after the song quote if you don't want very minor manga spoilers that are only spoilers if you've read the manga, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The <em>Ajinomoto National Training Center </em>was, from the shelter of the shrubbery by the gate by which Shoyou was crouching, a sight to behold.</p><p>High, smooth walls loomed into the darkness and reflected every glint of moonlight off it. Something mighty which, bearing the meaning it bore, instilled a longing in Shoyou. All the hundreds of people who had crossed its threshold; some which ended up professionals challenging the world in the name of Japan. Bearing his country’s mark on their chest high and proud.</p><p>No, just the idea of being invited was enough to have him gawk in wonder at the big letters above the double glass doors.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t supposed to be there. He knew that. He hadn’t been invited, after all, and if Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s conversation at the store had been anything to go by then perhaps this wasn’t his brightest moment. There were many faults in his logic to sit crouched behind the bushes by the entrance, let alone the logic in even coming here in the first place.</p><p>Maybe he could get arrested, sure, but the implied <em>if you’re not careful enough </em>was enough to tip the <em>in favor of trying </em>side.</p><p> </p><p>So, there he was.</p><p>Crouched like a stalker in front of a building whose invitation he could only dream of at this point, it seemed. Fantasizing about the amazing things going on beyond the border of its pristine doors.</p><p>The Tokyo air at night this time of year was cooling against his skin. No doubt was he inhaling all kinds of pollutants, but it didn’t matter. The stench of city made the simmering excitement in his belly bubble to the top of his throat until he could barely hold in his giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Then, from what Shoyou had assumed was the empty road behind him, a voice broke his trance.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>He turned so fast the momentum knocked him off his feet, and he yelped when his ass hit the cemented ground. Above him, as pristine and dark clad as the building he’d spent twenty minutes nervously admiring, stood none other than Kageyama. Glaring down at him.</p><p>His face was flushed; tinted a soft pink, and his legs were clad in tight running leggings.</p><p>Shoyou gulped, and wracked his brain for a valid excuse, but Kageyama beat him to it.</p><p>“You know what, don’t answer that,” he said and pulled the earbuds out. They dangled in front of his chest and disappeared into his jacket and shirt.</p><p>“Let me guess,” he continued, “You got jealous that I was invited and not you and decided to crash the place like the dumbass you are.”</p><p>Shoyou bristled and his fists clenched hard against the rough cement beneath his palms. Just as he was about to retort, to save his crumbling ego, Kageyama did the unexpected.</p><p>From his right pocket he took out a warm hand and extended it to the still sitting Shoyou.</p><p>“I’ll help you.” He grinned.</p><p>Shoyou grinned back, and grabbed the hand extended to him. It was warm and moist from sweat, but it didn’t matter. He’d felt that many times before. Sweat and drool were things they were too familiar with when it came to each other.</p><p>Like the hundreds of times Shoyou had fallen asleep on his shoulder with his mouth open, or the thousands of times they’d high fived or hugged after intense games.</p><p> </p><p>In confidence he rose and understood immediately that the glint in Kageyama’s eyes was a challenge like no other.</p><p>
  <em>Will you make it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>════ ⋆★⋆ ════</p><p>
  
</p><p>They went inside with Shoyou tight on Kageyama’s heels as he unlocked the door using a temporary card he’d received from the training center.</p><p>That act alone made Shoyou’s blood boil in jealousy, but he forgot all about it the moment they stepped into the large gymnasium.</p><p>Overhead lights lit up the vast room the second they stepped foot inside, and not a single one flickered before lighting—to Shoyou’s astonishment.</p><p>The floor, smooth and definitely not wooden boards, made him itch to glide across it—not having to worry about splinters or cut-up elbows.</p><p>It smelled freshly cleaned, and not a particle of dust could be found on the floor. Even, brand-new nets were stretched from pole to pole in a perfect line; not bent or leaning, no long ropes to trip over. A perfect wobble to it when he pressed his palm against it—a dream for picking up net-ins.</p><p>There were no intertwining lines on the floor of other ball-sports; it was all dedicated to volleyball and volleyball alone. They were crisp and clear against the blue floor.</p><p>Lights above lit up ever corner evenly, and when Shoyou looked up he discovered that it wasn’t even blinding. A perfect brightness. Enough to lit up, but not so much so that it hurt.</p><p>Way up there, high above, they were. Which meant room enough for high balls. No hoops or training equipment hung from the high ceiling, either.</p><p>The entire gymnasium was in every aspect every volleyball-player’s dream.</p><p>He <em>awed and</em> <em>oohed </em>over it as he went, touching every single thing in sight.</p><p>“Wait ‘til you see their volleyballs,” Kageyama spoke from behind him, smug in the way he smirked.</p><p>Shoyou knew for a fact that he’d been just as awed when he’d first entered, and he voiced as much as he watched Kageyama open one of the storage rooms.</p><p>He came out rolling a cart filled to the brim with bright, fresh <em>Mikasa</em> volleyballs. Not a single one was chipped or dirty in the least, and upon closer inspection he realized that they were all pressure adjusted to perfection. Not too hard, not too soft.</p><p>Kageyama’s big hand grabbed one at the top, and when Shoyou looked up Kageyama’s eyes held that familiar competitiveness.</p><p>“Wanna try them?” he asked and nodded towards the nearest net.</p><p>Shoyou’s smile stretched so wide it almost hurt, but the hurt this time was welcome.</p><p> </p><p>════ ⋆★⋆ ════</p><p> </p><p>They spent hours peppering back and forth. Spike, receive, toss, spike, repeat. Despite Kageyama’s constant reprimands, Shoyou was gradually improving in the skills department, which he angrily growled at him after his fourth face-receive.</p><p>Regardless of their bickering, the air around them was light and teasing. Friendly, even, he dared hope.</p><p>Anytime they heard a noise from the closed gym doors they both stopped and listened for the sound of one of the night guards. When no one came to arrest Shoyou they sighed in relief, laughed about it, and continued.</p><p>Through the night they played and played. Occasionally they’d switch to tossing and spiking, and Shoyou even managed to convince Kageyama to let <em>Shoyou </em>toss for him.</p><p>The embarrassed sputter which followed was unexpected, to say the least, and Shoyou only later realized what the implication had been.</p><p>Regardless, they had fun.</p><p>More fun than they’d have in a long time, and Shoyou couldn’t help but think that this night of Shoyou’s impromptu crashing the Youth Training Camp had been a blessing to their budding relationship.</p><p> </p><p>════ ⋆★⋆ ════</p><p> </p><p>When the clock struck one, the magic died in a single statement from Kageyama.</p><p>“It’s late. We should call it a day.”</p><p>Shoyou tried hard not to let his disappointment show, but something must have gotten through to the ever-perceptive Kageyama anyway.</p><p>He laughed, and Shoyou blushed at the sound of it.</p><p>“Don’t look so depressed. Come back tomorrow night and we’ll practice again.”</p><p>The innuendo in that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Shoyou’s traitorous mind, and the heat in his face intensified as he mumbled a far too desperate <em>yes. </em></p><p>Kageyama turned to pick up all the stray balls, and Shoyou remained where he stood. Observing.</p><p>The way his body moved so fluidly, and the way he didn’t have to bend his knees when he bent to pick up a ball. The way his arms flexed with the movement, and his hands connected with the ball like he’d been born clutching one. It was all so natural, it seemed. To be Kageyama. To be amazing and get invited into a camp for the best in the country.</p><p>Somewhere deep within, in a place he rarely visited—allowed himself to visit—a part of Shoyou was so insanely proud of his partner. Kageyama was amazing, no doubt about it, and as much as Shoyou never liked to admit it, sometimes it slipped out of him anyways.</p><p>He can’t count the times he’s stopped and gawked at him, or outright shouted in his face praise for his spectacular talent.</p><p>Without Kageyama, Shoyou wasn’t sure where he would have been by now.</p><p>Sure, he was insufferable, rude, brash and aggressive—but he subsequently brought out the best in Shoyou. He lit a fire underneath his ass on the day they met, and gradually kept adding fuel to the scorching flames as they reunited and formed a bond stronger than anyone on their team.</p><p>The idea that one day they wouldn’t stand on the same side of the court anymore was a harsh reality. It was an exciting thought, to face Kageyama head on like so long ago in middle school, and to finally win over him—but at the same time the idea that Kageyama might never set to him again was a heavy, heavy feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes flicked over to him the second Shoyou felt a hot tear streak his cheek. He hastily brushed it away, but Kageyama had already noticed.</p><p>“Oi, what’s wrong?” he asked and came closer, hand twitching to reach out but not being sure what to do. It was endearing in a strange way; his awkwardness.</p><p>“Did you get hurt? You should have said something. The team needs you, dumbass. You can’t go around being reckless and injuring yourse—”</p><p>Shoyou didn’t let him finish as he let skinny arms wrap tightly around his torso.</p><p>He’d miss him. A lot.</p><p>“Wh—what the hell, dumbass… what the hell is wrong with you?” he grumbled but didn’t move to unlatch Shoyou from his chest.</p><p>A moment passed like that with Shoyou sniffling into his shirt, definitely sullying it with snot and tears, but it was OK. It was alright.</p><p>Kageyama was used to it.</p><p>“O-one day I’ll beat you, Tobio,” he stuttered into his shirt, “And afterward we better celebrate my victory together, ya hear?”</p><p>If a smile could be heard, surely that was it, he thought as he listened to the sound of Kageyama’s heart skipping a beat.</p><p>“Who said I’ll ever let you win, dumbass?” he said, and Shoyou <em>knew </em>for a fact that this smile he could actually hear.</p><p>“And who said I’d ever deny food? Even in your company. Bill’s on you, though.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>════ ⋆★⋆ ════</p><p>╔═══*.·:·.✧    ✦    ✧.·:·.*═══╗</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And we know we can't go back again<br/>to the world that we were living in,<br/>'cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open.<br/>So, come alive!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>╚═══*.·:·.✧    ✦    ✧.·:·.*═══╝</p><p>════ ⋆★⋆ ════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five years later, as the warmth of victory shot through his lungs and heart, and the roar of the crowd deafened his ears, Shoyou’s gaze was set on the one person who’d made that possible all those years ago. The one person who swore to make him invincible, even if it was at the cost of losing, and who’d made that a reality.</p><p>Because there, in the large arena, with the world as onlookers, he leaped beneath the net and right into the expectant arms of a very, very proud Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it had been worth risking arrest, he thought, as he laughed and cried in delight in the arms of the one man who’d made him stronger than himself.</p><p>Even then, all those years later, the thought that their numbers were still side by side was enough to have his heart soaring and his worries die in his chest.</p><p>Kageyama would always be his favorite setter, and maybe just a little more.</p><p> A partner for life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>